It's in his DNA!
by The cat and the raven
Summary: Based off the song "DNA" by Little Mix. Arthur loves Alfred and their relationship reminds him of a certain song, but he just can't place what song it was. Rated M for smut. But anyways please read and enjoy!
1. DNA

**This is based off of a song I really like. While listening to it the idea popped into my head "Holy shit! This would make a GREAT story!" So here it is! Hope you actually enjoy and please review!**

* * *

To Arthur, his and Alfred's relationship reminded him of a song he had heard once. _What was that song, I just can't quite remember it. _While musing over this Alfred crept behind him and whispered into his ear "I love you Artie." Arthur practically jumped, having not known Alfred was home yet and still unused to his lover coming up behind him and telling him in that seductive voice 'I love you.' He still wondered how Alfred was so certain he loved him. _Why does he always have to sneak up behind me when he says that anyways though?_

_'Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?'_

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's thin waist and pulled him closer to their bed. "I want you" was the only thing he said, then he shoved Arthur onto the covers and followed suit by getting on the bed also but instead of laying on it he hovered inches above Arthur. "You don't mind do you?" But per usual he didn't give Arthur a chance to answer and went ahead and kissed him full on the mouth. On instinct Arthur opened his mouth and Alfred went ahead to enter and explore the depths of his mouth. Arthur moaned a bit into the kissed, which Alfred abruptly ended and went down to his neck and started kissing it. Arthur got a warm feeling in his chest and gasped when Alfred kissed a sensitive spot on his neck.

_'Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?'_

If you ever actually asked Arthur if he regretted leaving his ex boyfriend Francis, a well payed scientist he would answer with a simple "No, I have never regretted leaving that frog." with a smirk on his face. He was currently held in Alfred's arms though, so you wouldn't be able to ask at the moment.

_'No scientist or biology, it's obvious when he's holding me'_

Arthur loved how Alfred could make him feel this way, it felt like a drug how wonderfully happy Arthur got. He suspected that there might be drugs involved but he didn't quite give a damn, he was Alfred's and Alfred was his.

_'It's only natural I'm so affected'_

Arthur couldn't even imagine what his life would be like if Alfred wasn't there to fill the many gaps in his heart that people had left him.

_'and my heart won't beat again if I can't feel him in my veins'_

_'no need to question I already know'_

_Maybe he was created for me. _Arthur thought to himself, then gasped a bit when Alfred reached his hands down and slowly pulled his pants and boxers off. Arthur started panting a bit, but then Alfred crashed their lips back together taking any oxygen Arthur had successfully gotten away.

_'It's in his DNA D-D-D DNA_

_It's in his DNA and he just takes my breath away'_

_'B-B-B breath away, I feel it everyday and that's what makes a MAN'_

Alfred started kissing down his neck while his hand slowly slipped down to Arthur's growing need. Arthur looked at how their bodies fit so perfectly together and thought. _We're like puzzle pieces of the same picture. _Alfred had reached his nipple by know and started abusing it. Arthur moaned a bit, in pure bliss as Alfred kissed and sucked his nipple. Alfred caught sight of this and went ahead to start pumping his erection to. Arthur felt like he was going to go mad, looking up into that perfect face while being tortured like this. Arthur felt his hand leave his erection and whined a bit, until he felt a finger press agienst his entrance. He gasped as Alfred went ahead to thrust his finger into him. Arthur groaned at the slight pain that came with his entrance. After Arthur got used to the one finger, Alfred went ahead to thrust two more into him. Arthur bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming out. "Please." he moaned, not knowing what he pleaded for.

_'Not hard to understand'_

_'Perfect in every way, I see it in his face nothing more to say'_

_'It's in his D-D-D-D DNA'_

Finally Alfred quite torturing Arthur and pulled his fingers out. Smirking, he then rubbed his hands against Arthur's inner thighs. He then spread them out and placed himself between Arthur and pulled his pants down low enough for his hard erection to stick out. He gripped Arthur's waist and slowly slipped his cock in. Arthur wined a bit from the pain. Alfred slowly got his cock fully engulfed inside of Arthur, stopping to let Arthur get used to the large organ inside of his ass. When he assumed Arthur was ready he pulled out so that only his head was still inside of Arthur, then slammed back in. Blinding white light filled Arthur's vision when his prostate was hit. He screamed out Alfred's name, which caused him to start thrusting faster. Arthur gripped the bed sheets beneath him as he was thrust into, finally cuming on their chests screaming Alfred's name. Alfred feeling his muscles tighten around his cock and his name being called couldn't stop himself from releasing to, filling Arthur untill some of his seed leaked out. He leaned into Arthur and kissed him full on the lips lovingly. Arthur looked up into his blue eyes that took hold of his own eyes making him unable to look away.

_'It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future'_

_'Fingerprints that leave me covered for days'_

_'Now I don't have any first degree but I know what he does to me'_

_'No need to work it out, it's so familiar'_

**1 Year Later..**

Arthur couldn't believe that someone would kidnap Alfred. _Alfred, where are you!?_ Arthur couldn't stop crying the first few days he had learned this, but know he was searching for him.

_'And my heart wont beat again if I can't feel him in my veins'_

_'No need to question, I already know'_

When he reached a white sterile building, he felt compelled to look inside. When he got inside, he heard screaming. Alfred's screams. _"_Alfred! Were are you?" he yelled. He heard Alfred yell back "Don't come near me! Just leave me." Arthur could hear the pain in his voice though and yelled back "I'm going to get you even if it kills me!" He then walked toward where he had heard Alfred. He saw Alfred laying in a dark corner, in a horrible pool of blood.

_'It's in his DNA D-D-D DNA'_

_'It's in his DNA, and he just takes my breath away'_

_'B-B-B breath away'_

_'I feel it everyday and that's what makes a MAN'_

_'Not hard to understand'_

_Alfred remembered how Ivan had kidnapped him, then slit both his wrist. But being a country he didn't die. He had to suffer through the pain until Ivan injected him with a needle filled with a red substance, filling him with a blood lust that was unlike him. "What did you do Ivan." Alfred asked him, wanting badly to rip him apart. "Well, I think I may have just created the closest thing to a "vampire" than anyone has ever has._

_'Perfect in every way, I see it in his face nothing more to say'_

_'It's in his D-D-D-D DNA'_

_'It's all about his kiss'_

_'contaminates my lips'_

_'our energy connects'_

_'It's simple genetics'_

Alfred's eyes glowed red in the shadows, staring at Arthur with blood lust. Before Arthur could react the one person who he had ever truly loved appeared with unhuman speed by his side and bit deep into his neck. Arthur's heart beat uncontrollable fast with his terror of what they had done to Alfred, and what he was now doing to him.

_'I'm the X to his Y it's the color of his eyes'_

_'He can do no wrong no he don't need to try'_

_'Made from the best, he passes all the test'_

_'got my heart beating fast, it's cardiac arrest'_

_'He's from a different strean that science can't explain'_

_'I guess that's how he's made in his D-D-D DNA'_

Arthur screamed.

_'Oooh x4'_

Arthur felt himself dying. _No, not dying. I can't die cause I am a country_. _But there is so much pain.. _He wanted to deny that Alfred was the cause. _It's those scientist fault.._ He passed out not knowing his blue-eyed lover held him close, crying softly at what he had done. He had lost so much blood that he had lost control of his body and taken Arthur's. He cried, hating himself for the horrible deed he had done.

_'It's in his DNA D-D-D DNA'_

_'It's in his DNA, and he just takes my breath away'_

_'B-B-B breath away'_

_'I feel it everyday, and that's what makes a MAN'_

_'not hard to understand'_

_'Perfect in every way, I see it in his face'_

_'nothing more to say'_

_'It's in his D-D-D-D DNA'_

* * *

**Song is "DNA" by.. I think it's "Little Mix".. sorry if I'm wrong ^^'**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**(I actually did it! I wrote smut and to me it doesn't look like to much of a fail!)**


	2. Messages

**Hi guys, I just wanted to let you guys know due to people wanting me to continue this story I will either make a sequel or add chapters to this one**

**Oh and btw thank you guys for the favorites and reviews!**


End file.
